Christmas Eve Kiss
by MortyaSanoma
Summary: Jake English, having gotten a job as a security guard at a bank in Houston, Texas, finally gets to meet his online boyfriend, Dirk Strider. For Winged-Illusion


Jake English sat on the bench nervously. Today was the day. He was going to meet his online boyfriend for the first time in real life. He knew his name, that was it. Dirk Strider. He didn't know what Dirk looked like, or anything. Not that that mattered to him. He also knew Dirk's younger brother, Dave, was doing the exact same thing across town, meeting some young man named John Egbert or whatever it was.

He squirmed a bit in his seat. They agreed to meet at the park downtown Houston. Jake, having moved there recently, was elated to find out Dirk lived there. But, as stated earlier, he was nervous as well. It was Christmas Eve, a normally boring time for Jake. His only family were his grandparents and two cousins he'd never even met. But meeting Dirk, on Christmas Eve, made Jake joyful in this normally uninteresting time. As he waited for Dirk to arrive, Jake saw a multitude of couples spending the holiday together. He smiled. Soon, he'd be joining them.

But one thing kept tugging at his mind. What if he wasn't what Dirk was expecting? Jake looked down at himself. As a security guard for the newest bank, he _had _to be slightly well built. But, he had a slight overbite, and had square glasses on his face, his brown hair slightly messy. He wore his favorite shirt, a black one with a green skull on it, brown pants, and a green jacket, with boots to complete the outfit. From what Dirk had told him about himself, Jake was expecting some superstar, with good looks and the perfect body. Someone the girls would surround and practically beg just to get a glance from. Dirk was a rapper/DJ at one of the big clubs here in Houston, being the word of the town.

Jake stood up and stretched. All this waiting made Jake feel incredibly tense. He then heard some footsteps approaching him. He looked towards the sound and gulped. Before him stood three tall men, looking smug at him under their hoodies.

"Hey there, dude." One said, sounding much like some sort of mafia member.

"Why, hello." Jake responded. "How are you blokes on such a night?"

" 'Blokes'? What is this guy? English?" Another said with a laugh.

"Jake English actually." Jake replied a bit sarcastically. One grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Careful, smart guy. We don't take kindly to sarcasm."

"Put him down, Slick." All four of the men turned to see a man with pointed shades on in a black tank top, black, torn jeans, and a leather jacket. His shirt had a orange hat symbol on it.

"Back of D. Stri." Another one of the thugs said.

"Put the Englishman down, now." The new blond said, his voice slightly threateningly. The man holding Jake up slowly let go.

"Fine." He looked at Jake. "Be glad. Any other night and you'd be dead." The guy said before walking off with his boys. The blond watched them leave before walking over to Jake.

"You okay?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mr….?" The man laughed, confusing Jake.

"Wow. No need for that, Jake." Jake looked at the man a bit puzzled, until it hit him.

"D Stri. Dirk?" Jake asked a bit cautiously. The man smiled and removed his shades, showing his bright orange eyes.

"In the flesh." Dirk replied with a slight smirk. Jake looked him over. He was exactly what Jake expected, except he was a bit paler and his eyes were orange. Jake gulped a bit.

"W-Wow…" Was all Jake could say, earning a slight chuckle from Dirk.

"I can say the same for you." Dirk said, slowly taking Jake's hands in his own. Dirk was slightly taller than him, which meant Jake needed to look up at him to meet his orange gaze with his own green one. He gulped a bit, getting lost in his gaze. Dirk smiled and slowly connected their foreheads. Jake chuckled a bit nervously. "Nice to finally meet you, Jake."

"Same for you, Strider." Jake said slowly. Dirk smiled a bit more and slowly looked down at Jake's lips. Jake blushed slightly and bit his lip slightly. Dirk then leaned in and kissed him slowly, as the first bit of snow fell.


End file.
